gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You
I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Rivalen der Krone, und wird von Blaine mit Brittany und Tina auf dem Abschlussball gesungen. Während der Performance bricht auf der Tanzfläche ein Kampf zwischen Finn und Jesse aus, woraufhin die beiden von Sue rausgeworfen werden. Das Original stammt von Black Kids aus ihrem Debütalbum "Partie Traumatic" aus dem Jahr 2008. Charts Lyrics Blaine mit Brittany und Tina: One Two Three One, two, three, four Blaine (mit Brittany und Tina): You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl (Brittany und Tina: Ever since) Blaine (Brittany und Tina): (One) I'm biting my tongue (Two) He's kissing on you (Three) Oh, why can't you see? (One, two, three, four) Blaine (mit Brittany und Tina): The word's on the streets and it's on the news (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Brittany und Tina: dance, dance, dance, dance) The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Brittany und Tina: dance, dance, dance, dance) You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since I was a little girl) You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since, ever since) Blaine (Brittany und Tina): (One) I'm biting my tongue (Two) He's kissing on you, huh (Three) Oh, why can't you see? (Dance, dance, dance, dance) Blaine (mit Brittany und Tina): The word's on the streets and it's on the news (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Brittany und Tina: dance, dance, dance, dance) (Blaine: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Brittany und Tina: dance, dance, dance, dance) Oh-oh Dance Blaine mit Brittany und Tina: One Two Three One, two, three (Brittany und Tina: four) Blaine (Brittany und Tina): The word's on the streets and it's on the news (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) (Blaine: Ah, ah) He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (I'm not gonna teach him how to) Blaine: Not gonna teach him how to dance with you How to dance with you Oh, no, no I'm not gonna teach him how to Blaine mit Brittany und Tina: Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance Trivia *Das ist das einzige Solo von Blaine aus Staffel Zwei, das nicht auf Glee: The Music presents The Warblers enthalten ist, da er es nicht als Teil der Warblers singt. *Das ist der längste Titel, der in der Serie gesungen wurde. *Das ist das erste von zwei Malen, dass Brittany und Tina Hintergrundsängerinnen auf dem Abschlussball sind. Das zweite Mal ist für Santana bei Love You Like a Love Song in Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson